Ranger's Apprentice: A New Generation
by Tigre y Lobo
Summary: My friend and I were not expecting a routine trip to the library to turn into an adventure of a life time. Join us as we get sucked into our favorite book and strive to become what we've always dreamed of : Ranger's Apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: All Ranger's Apprentice characters, names, places, etc. belong to John Flannagan.**

**Hey Everyone! Our story will follow a writing style in which either I or Tigre write the chapter. Enjoy!**

"Can I go to the library?" I asked my Algebra teacher, who nodded. I started walking down my quiet eighth grade hall when what felt like a tractor crashed into me.

"Woah!" I gasped as I was tackled from behind. I glanced behind me and chuckled when I saw my best friend, Sarah, a.k.a. Tiger, there, "Library?"

"No!", she said sarcastically, "Taco Bell!"

"I wish." We had finally arrived at the library, our feet immediately guided us to our favorite author, John Flannagan.

"Yes!" I whispered, seeing that The Lost Stories was finally in. We both reached for it. I playfully glared at her. "Mine." I said.

"That, my dear Sarah, is where your mistaken." she replied. Yeah, we share names. I was about to retort when suddenly, the book began glowing.

"Dare you to open it." was all I could think of.

"Are you kidding? I'm not opening it!"

"Fine, I'll open it." I tentatively reached for it and, placing it between us, opened it. Suddenly, we were engulfed in a huge blue light. I blacked out.

I woke up to birdsong. I groaned, my eyes snapping open as I realized that I was laying on a leaf bed. "What. The. Crap?!" I whispered. I heard Tiger finally waking up, so I said, "Good morning, sleepy head."

"W-what?" she said, looking around wildly. Meanwhile, I was scanning our surroundings. We were in a dense forest with tall, but easily climbable, trees. I waved her over to one and began climbing with Tiger close behind me. I got to a thin limb on the top and gasped at the view.

"Look! A cabin!" Tiger said and, sure enough, there was a small cabin nestled in the woods. After what seemed like forever, we reached the little cabin. We heard a male voice say, "Halt, did you...?"

"Hush, Will. Gilan will take care of it." a gruff voice answered. Tiger and I stared at each other in shock.

"You don't think..?" I trailed off as she glared at me.

"You just had to open the book."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Tigre here. Hope you love the chapter. And please review.**

**NOTE: We only own the plot and our characters. **

Tiger

Chapter 2: Realization

"You just had to open the book!"

I knew from the moment I saw Sarah walking in the hall way she was on her way to get the new Flanagan book. Problem was I wanted it first. So naturally I ran down the hall and tried to get to the library before her.

Next thing I knew she was on the ground of a forest floor unconscious next to me, and I had no clue where we were. I mean one minute I was in the library with her arguing who would open the mysterious glowing book and the next we were in some forest I had never seen before. I decided it would be safer to lie here and pretend that I was still unconscious until she woke up; as they say there is safety in numbers.

I did think one of us had hit the branch of a tree at some point because there was a tree branch right next to her almost on top of her. It looked like it had been freshly broken too; the leaves on it were still green. I heard something in the bushes sounded like it was coming from the trees behind me, but I couldn't be sure it was something dangerous. After all, there was a light breeze coming through. I shrugged it off but resolved to keep listening.

Sarah finally started to come around, and then I heard voices, hushed voices, but I knew now there was somebody watching us. I pretended to rouse myself and stood up slowly. We then decided to make our way over to a cabin Sarah saw when she climbed up a tree to get a general view of the area.

We had been walking for a little bit and from what I could see it was your basic forest I saw a flock of birds flying across the sky, a glimpse of a rabbit, and maybe a deer or two, but suddenly Sarah screamed jumped and fell over, in that order. I on the other hand let's just say I have two little brothers; ages 7 and 10, it has been a while since unexplained appearances, noises or screaming have made me jump.

Standing in front of us was a seemingly middle aged man in some molted green looking cloak and a mammoth longbow at full draw pointed straight at me.

"Hey buddy could you please point that elsewhere last thing I want at the moment is an arrow through my leg." I said.

"Tiger it might not be a good idea to provoke him." Sarah warned.

"Who are you?" the man in the cloak asked. I looked at Sarah and we both had the same thought. Run! We spun around and met another man in the same green looking cloak. His face was covered by the cowl but I honestly didn't care who he was or what he looked like. "You might want to listen to Gilan children. Now who are…" he broke off and gave us the weirdest look "What in the name of Gorlog's claws are you wearing?" The mysterious man's voice was gruff I was pegging him older than the one he called Gilan…. Oh wait…Gilan… That's not….. NO THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!

"Oh sh.."

"TIGER!" Sarah reprimanded.

"Shoes I was going to say shoes," she just looked at me.

**Thanks for reading! And please remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All things Rangers Apprentice belong to John Flanagan.**

Ch.3 Sarah Questions

I looked at her weirdly, "Shoes? Really?" I had seen her mind working out and saw her eyes bug out as she came to the realization that I had. We were in the presence of...rangers. The second man, who I figured was Halt, raised his bow threateningly, "My patience is wearing thin, child." I held my hands up, with my palms facing him

"Now, let's just calm down here." I said calmly, "Our names are both Sarah, but I call my friend here Tiger. We-"

"What's a Tiger?" Gilan suddenly asked, I blinked and calmly explained,

"Imagine an orange cat with black stripes. Now imagine the cat to be as big as a small horse. Tigers are ferocious and cunning." I said, then continued, "We are from-"

"A galaxy far, far, away!" Tiger said mysteriously. I rolled my eyes and said,

"What she means is we can't tell you. We don't know where we are or how we got here and we would rather not dwelve into or past." Halt was staring at us with one eyebrow raised and I prayed that he would believe me. Gilan, on the other hand, was still pondering the whole tiger thing. Suddenly, Halt's gaze softened, which was suprising, "Come." he said, "It's getting late and it's too cold to be out." That's when I realized what we were wearing. I was wearing a band shirt with jeans, blue tennis shoes, and a jean jacket. Tiger was wearing a penguin shirt, jeans, blue converse, and a black leather jacket. We followed Halt into the cabin with Gilan close behind us.

A man with brown hair and a boyish face, who I figured was Will, greeted us. "Who are they?" He asked. Halt pointed to us in turn as he said, "This is Sarah and Sarah, also known as Tiger." Will opened his mouth to ask something else, but Halt beat him to it, "We found them in the forest. No, they don't intend on telling us where they're from and I won't press them." Will nodded and turned to us.

"Hello there," He said kindly, "My name's Will Treaty and this," he gestured to a black and white collie with one green and one blue eye, "is Ebony."

We followed the rangers to the kitchen and we were immediately hit with the smell of coffee. They offered us cups, but we declined. "Who are your parents?" Gilan asked.

"We don't know." Tiger lied, taking a sip of her water and staying silent. I copied her as he glanced at me.

"Will, can we talk?" Halt asked, pulling him aside. All I caught were the words "Ward" and "Apprentice age". They walked back to us and Halt said, "Children, how-"

"We're not children." We both muttered. Halt gave us a questioning look.

"Oh?" he asked. "We're fourteen." I explained. Halt seemed to come to a decision. "Well since we don't know where you came from, and you don't have a place to stay..." Will looked up, "Halt, are you...?"

"Yes, I am." he answered firmly, "You will go stay in the Ward until you are old enough to become apprentices." "Ward? Apprentices?" We both repeated in shock, this is so not happening! Halt sighed and began to explain.

**Hey guys Tigre here. (By the way when I say Tigre I am not misspelling tiger. Tigre is actually tiger in Spanish) here is chapter 3 lobo has been busy lately so I thought I would give you a treat and post it my self, and as always pleases review we both love your input, ideas and the constructive criticism everyone offers it makes our day please keep it up and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fabulous readers! This is Tigre again lobo has went on vacation so it will probably be at least a week before you get another post as the next chapter is hers and I don't have the copy of Ch.5 And as always everything belongs to John Flanagan. (even though we all wish other wise) **

Ch. 4 Tiger What to do…..

I was sitting in a Ranger's house while my friend was trying to make it seem as though we didn't already know what this place was. Halt made it seem as though he was just going to trust us, and not ask us questions about who we were. That was a complete lie. I knew he was going to observe us closely, but I don't think he saw us as much of a threat. Reason being we were just two 14 year old girls.

"You've been awfully silent," Halt interrupted my inner calculating.

"You don't seem like the talkative type person either," I quipped back trying to keep my face as blank as possible. I wanted to stay that harmless 14 year old girl he thought I was.

"You and Sarah will stay in the room down the hall and will be taken to the ward in the morning we need you two some more appropriate clothing for this area," Gilan informed us.

"Thank you" Sarah said being polite as ever. Halt and Gilan got up saying something about needing to see the Barron, so we were left with Will. Sarah and I said were feeling tired and went to the room were assigned to sleep in.

We got in the room and sat down. I was feeling restless so I closed my eyes trying to enhance all my other senses. This was a calming routine that my uncle taught me when I was younger. I could feel the sun warming my legs from the light streaming in from the window. I could smell the aroma of the forest after it rains. I could hear the birds chirping in the distance, and then suddenly that was accompanied by light snoring. I opened my eyes to confirm what my suspicions were; Sarah was asleep.

I got up and snuck out the window knowing full well that I was being watched. Halt and Gilan were most likely observing the window to see if Sarah or I would leave. I knew it as a bad idea to leave that would only raise suspicion but I needed to be out of the confining walls of the cabin I needed to be free.

The sun had set the time we were in the cabin, so I could only see by the light of the moon and stars, but I preferred it that way. Things revealed themselves in the darkness there were more shadows to creep around in when one didn't want to be seen. After I hoisted myself out the window I jogged to the nearest climbable tree I could find and still be close to the cabin. I went up to the tallest branches I had to see the stars they always clamed me down, and the moon when I saw it I couldn't help but feel a great sense of peace. There was just something about them.

I couldn't believe we were in Aruelan; in presence of rangers and going to be taken to the ward tomorrow. I knew exactly what to expect but I knew I was going to be taken completely be surprise.

**I hope you all liked the chapter. As always Lobo and I will loves to hear your ideas, comments, concerns, and criticism so PLEASE REVIEW! I promise to get the next chapter uploaded as soon as possible, but reviews are good motivation. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation. Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming and remember, we are not the genius that is John Flanagan. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Sarah

The Ward

I blinked awake as I heard a board squeak. I guessed that it was just Tiger, but she wasn't in her bed. I frowned and turned toward the window, which she was currently climbing into. I sighed deeply and lunged toward her. "What. Were. You. THINKING?!" I half-yelled, "It's the crack of dawn and you're climbing through a window! You could've died! You were probably seen!"

"Yes I know I was seen. Of course I was seen. But I wouldn't have died. I just climbed up a tree and sat there. Calm down you are not going to see arrows raining down on you any time soon." Tiger replied with calm indifference as if I asked her what she wanted for lunch.

"I was just worried." I sighed, "We're in a place that Flanagan thought up and at the moment I'm wondering if I've gone insane."

"From the sound of your shouting you are insane" Gilan said, appearing in the doorway. Tiger and I looked at each other in alarm. How much did he hear? We followed him into the dining room and once again declined Will's offer of coffee. "Eat up and then we'll go to the Baron." Halt said from behind me, making both me and my counterpart jump.

Breakfast was...interesting. Tiger and I had to hide our boredom as the ranger's explain apprentices, the ward, rangers, and about everything else under the sun. Finally, after what seemed like forever, we rode to the castle with me on Blaze with Gilan and Tiger on Tug with Will. We were let n when Will flashed his oakleaf, but I wasn't paying attention to that. I gaped at about everything and didn't even register the fact that we had arrived at the Baron's door until I crashed into Tiger.

Halt walked right in like he owned the place. "Ah, Halt! I was wondering when you'd come. I received your letter just this morning and the Ward would be delighted to take in the girls." The Baron then turned to us and, at a nod from Will, we stepped forward. "Hello you two, My name is Baron Arald, tell me about yourselves." I stepped up first.

"My name is Sarah sir. I am fourteen and I hope you forgive us if we do not tell you much about our past, for we would rather not go into it." Arald nodded and turned to my friend. "I am also called Sarah," I smirked at the Barn's surprised look, "but my friends call me Tiger after an animal from our homeland. I am also fourteen."

"Well Sarah and, er, Tiger, I welcome you to the castle." He then dismissed us and Halt and Gilan left, leaving Will to show us the way. He led us to a part of the castle and then led us to what looked like a cafeteria with four kids and an adult.

Will left us at the door before speaking in a low voice to the caretaker, who hesitantly nodded before standing up, "Children!" all the teens stared in his direction, "Ranger Treaty has something to say!" Will stood up on a table and we came to stand beside him.

"Listen up!" he said, "These two girls are your new wardmates. Their names are Sarah and Sarah and I expect you to treat them as a fellow ward should be treated. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

"Good." Will said before pulling us to one side, saying, "These people will take care of you, but if anyone bothers you, if you need me for any reason, come find me, ok?" Wow, he actually cares. We nodded and as he turned to walk away, I called out, "Will! Thank you." e smiled softly and nodded before leaving.

A girl with black, long hair and blue eyes walked up to us. "Hi! I'm Maria! Welcome to the ward!" She smiled again and then led us to the other three, "Come on guys! Introduce yourselves." A boy with strong arms, blond hair, and green eyes stepped up.

"Hi, I'm Lucas, Sarah right?"

"Yeah, but my nickname's Tiger." she answered.

"Nice to meet you." I spoke up. A girl with short brown hair and blue eyes said that she was Rebecca. I nodded, she didn't seem very nice. I then noticed that one boy hadn't spoken up. He had brown hair with blond streaks in it. He was pretty tan and his dark, almost black eyes gleamed with arrogance. Lucas nudged him and he glared before saying, "The name's Aarron. What gives you the right to know Ranger Treaty, huh?"

"That's for us to know-" Tiger started.

"-and for you to never find out." Aarron scowled before walking off. We were led on a tour of the ward before being left to own vices in our dorm.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6 King of Arrogence

**hi guys sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter I was on vacation for a week in Italy so I was a bit out of the system, but you don't want to hear about that so on to the story. (and as always rangers apprentice belongs to John Flanagan)**

Ch.6 Tiger King of Arrogance

What were we supposed to do now? It was a very good question one I hadn't really thought of until Sarah just brought it up but I guess that's quite obvious since I hadn't been the one to pose the question, but I move on. Honestly I had absolutely no clue what we should be doing. We could always just stay in our room until tomorrow morning and try and get some sleep, but I really don't want to just sit here for the next hour or so; seeing as how it was still light out.

"Sarah, I am not sure what we _should _be doing but I something we _could_ be doing." She motioned with her hand for me to continue. "I think it would be beneficial to our stay here if we went outside and took a look around. I honestly don't want to accidentally get lost and go somewhere I am not supposed to be."

"I hear you it's a good idea, and Tiger last thing you want is a repeat of the time we went to that mall in St. Louis," Sarah said with a grin.

"I didn't mean to wander in to the off-limits staff room during a yelling match between the two people in charge of the mall!"

"You got the both of us thrown out, for wandering in areas off limits to shoppers!"

"I was just looking for the toilet," I defended.

"Anyway maybe we will run into one of the kids who we now get to call our ward mates," she went on not acknowledging my attempts at defending myself. She just _loves _bringing that up.

She starts to walking out of our room that we now share into the commons area for all the ward members. I take the lead and walk through the door leading to the grounds that's when we saw Lucas and Maria throwing a ball between the two of them.

"Come on Maria I will catch it this time just as I do every time no matter how long you wait to throw the ball," Lucas taunted playfully. Maria noticed us by the door and subtly motioned for us to come forward and distract Lucas.

"Alright here you go Lucas," Maria yelled. That's when we made our move. I ran forward and jumped on his back while Sarah ran forward and caught the ball in mid-air after Lucas missed when he jerked around to see what hit him in the back.

"Looks like you missed after all Lucas," Maria yelled.

With that I fell off Lucas's back and started laughing hysterically and rolling on the ground clutching my sides in the process. Not long afterward Sarah and Maria joined me in my laughter and the Lucas started laughing; soon enough we all were rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. We would then sooner or later calm down and stop only to look at each other and start laughing again. Eventually we all calmed down and noticed it wasn't just the four of us anymore; we had had a spectator. It looked to be one of the knights who were keeping guard of the castle; then the knight spoke.

"I was making my rounds around this castle only to hear this raucous laughter as I neared the ward, and this laughter is unlike any I had heard before. This laughter sounded like a person who had just found out how to laugh and heard the funniest jest of his life. I walk over to find four young people rolling on the ground laughing like there is no tomorrow. What might I ask is so funny?"

I begin to speak "Sir?"

"Avalon," he replies, "the name is Sir Avalon."

"Well Sir Avalon we have absolutely no clue at all what is so funny," I told him with a smile.

"Well Miss?" he questions me

"Sarah," I told him you may have the pleasure of calling me Sarah. I heard the actual Sarah gasp I don't let many people call me Sarah, but I always went on instinct and it has never led to do something I seriously regret.

"Well Miss Sarah that is quit alright; maybe even healthy, but it's getting late and I believe you, Sarah, Maria, and Lucas should be getting back to the ward."

"Sir I will follow in a minute if that's alright. I think I would like to get a closer look at something," I implored.

"That is quite alright with me just stay within the walls and return soon the night creeps up on a person faster than you would think possible," he warned.

I was off to the nearest really tall tree; I walked right up under the branches and looked up. Just who I thought it was. Aarron.

"What are you doing up in a tree did a dog chase you up there?" I yelled up at him I thought I had saw something before but wasn't really sure.

"If your implying that I am a scared cat then you really need to work on the art of wit, sarcasm and annoyance because you know what sweetheart," he then swung down the branches with an almost catlike grace, and landing on the ground in front of me "you really should pick on someone more your caliber, like that wall just over there," he retorted.

"You should take your own advice buddy, because you have absolutely no idea who you are dealing with."

"So you're not some pathetic self-proclaimed angel of a 14 year old girl who thinks she can roll with the big dogs."

"No," I said getting close, "I am the 14 year old girl who could roll with the lions and knows some little doggie like you and have you shriveling on the ground realizing I am no angel at all."

Next thing I knew there was the flat of a sword slapped on his balled of fist that would have been about halfway to my left eye by none other than Sir Avalon.

"Why don't you head back to the ward Sarah," Avalon told me. I nodded and with that turned around to back but before I was gone I heard Aarron say, "Devil in an angel's body." I had won this time and he knew it. He would NOT be pushing me around, and if he tried. Well he had another thing coming.

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always please review it make my whole day better. (just like chocolate chip cookies)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys (and gals) thanks for coming once again!**

**Thank you for your reviews, they really do help Tigre and I.**

**Note: We are not rich Australians, therefore, we are not John Flanagan, so we own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 Sarah Midnight Meetings

I was sitting on my bed when Tiger came strutting in wearing a look all too well. It was her 'I won and I know it' look. "Who'd you curse out this time?" I asked.

"You know who." She said, "And it's not Voldemort." I chuckled and guessed, "Aarron?" she nodded, "It's curfew in a few. The caretaker brought us a package of clothes." We got into some more comfortable clothing before getting into bed. It was a rough night. I tossed and turned for hours before finally giving up. Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was midnight in modern day. I glanced over at Tiger, who was a motionless lump.

Ever so carefully, so as not to make the floor squeak, I crept across the room to the open window. _Thank goodness we're only on the third floor. _I slowly found a foothold and began my descent. I stiffened as I saw movement below me, only moving on when it had passed. When I reached the third floor, I jumped and landed in a crouch. The moon and stars shone brightly and I was thankful that there didn't seem to be any guards out. I spied a good tree at the edge of the forest and, keeping to the shadows, I made my way over to it. I hauled myself up and climbed until I reached a fork near the top.

I had been sitting a while when I heard...something. I can't describe the sound, but I knew it wasn't right. I eventually dismissed it as wind. "What have you gotten yourself into?", I asked myself, "I'll never make it. I don't...I don't belong here." I nearly jumped off the tree when a hand cupped over my mouth, preventing me from screaming. I would've fallen to my death if not for the arm around my waist. "Of course you don't belong here, sweetheart." At that moment, I wished that I had become a black belt like Tiger. "Now do you promise not to scream?" I nodded and he released me. I immediatly scooted away, preparing to run and scream, not exactly in that order.

"Oh, for the love of Gorlog's beard! It's me!" He pulled off his cowl and I relaxed, "Gilan?"

"Of course it's Gilan. Who'd you expect? Old Graybeard himself?" I shrugged, smirking a bit at Halt's nickname, "Why are you out here?" he asked, "You're supposed to be in bed." I shrugged again and he looked at me sternly, "Verbal answer, please."

"I was just...thinking." He raised an eyebrow in a Halt-like way.

"More like beating yourself up." He stated.

"I'm just...uneasy about this whole situation. This isn't home and I don't know how to get home, so I'm stuck here."

"I know you don't want to tell me, but it would help if you told me where you are from."

I grimaced before saying, "Gilan, I can't. Maybe, someday, but not now." Or ever.

"Alright, but listen. You do belong here. Well, not here, here, but you know what I mean!" I cracked a small smile, but it quickly disappeared.

"You don't even know me."I murmured, "Why do you say that I belong here." He got a mischievous look and I knew what he was going to say before he did.

"Us ranger's just know things." He chuckled at my look of 'really', "You're right, I don't kn ow you, but everyone deserves a chance." We sat in companionable silence before Gilan finally said, "Come on, you little squirrel, it's late and you should be asleep." I gave him a weird look.

"Little squirrel?" I asked.

He nodded, "I saw you climbing. You were like a squirrel the way you went up the tree so fast." He began climbing down and, with one final glance at the moon, I followed.

Tiger's POV

I watched Sarah climb into the window not thinking I was awake. It was at least 4 hours until we had to get up, which was at 7.

"What the fish were you thinking?" I whisper-yelled at her.

"Fish? Really Tiger, come up with something better." she said, rolling her eyes and walking over to her bed.

I just glared.

"And you're saying you won't sneak out?" she asked,"Because I know you will and we both know that I am better at unseen movement than you. Plus," I cut her off with a movement of my hand and motioned her to look out the window. There was a figure coming into the castle wall through the servant's gate.

Sarah gasped. _It was Aarron!_ He had heard her and I ducked under the window ledge, pulling Sarah with me.

"What was that for?" she demanded while glaring at me.

"He almost saw us," I stated, "and I don't want him to have anything more against us. He already hates me enough as it is. I want you to watch and follow him tomorrow to see what he's up to."

"Why me? Why not you? Who gave you the right to order me around?" she asked.

"I am not trying to order you around. I just know that it is wrong for us to be out after curfew, which is exactly what Aarron is doing. I want to know why. Plus, as you so blatantly pointed out earlier, you truly are better at unseen movement than I am, and the person would need to tail him." I replied, knowing that I had her. She would go and she knew it, "Plus I want to go and 'liberate' pants and a black cloak for each of us since I have a feeling that this will not be the last time either of us sneak out. Also, I want to find a clearing or something and shoot a bow. You know how much of a stress reliever it is for me." She knew it was true. While she ran for stress relief, I took a dangerous weapon and shot things.

"Ok, sounds like we have a long day ahead of us, so we both should turn in and get some sleep." Always the voice of reason, that Sarah is.

"Ok night."

"Night Tiger."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, Lobo here. Yes, I'm not dead and this story isn't abandoned.**

**Sorry for the long wait, but summer will do that to ya. So...what else?**

**Oh, yeah... We are NOT the owners of Ranger's Apprentice.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 Sneaking Around

Sarah

A rooster crowed in the distance and I blinked awake. "Tiger?", I called, getting up and beginning to get ready, "Are you awake?", She wasn't, so I picked up my pillow and threw it at her, yelling, "Tigre!" She shot up and, with a very tiger-like growl, nailed me in the face with her pillow. "Oy!" I protested.

"You should know not to wake me up like that!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes and threw the pillow back. In minutes, it was an all-out pillow fight. "What is going on in here?!" We froze at the caretaker's voice, "Get ready and get downstairs for breakfast!" We scrambled to get ready and joined everyone else on the eating hall. I noticed that Aarron looked more tired than the rest, but that thought was wiped from my mind as I noticed the food. It. Was. Amazing!

After finding out that we weren't needed for anything around the ward, Tiger and I decided to go down to the market, were we planned on using our allowance to buy a pair of cloaks for sneaking out. The village was small, and I was immediately caught in the sights, the sounds of chatter everywhere, and the amazing smell of an apple pie that was cooling in one of the windows nearby. We were given some pretty strange looks because we were wearing our modern jackets, so I tried to look as friendly as possible.

We found the tailors at the end of the road. "What can I do for ye?" the man asked as we walked in. We requested the cloaks, which he fitted us for before telling us the price. The price was ten bronze pieces each, but we only got five a week, and he wasn't willing to wait for payment, so I decided we would seek business else were. After walking around, we quickly found out that there were no other tailors, so we decided to return to our temporary home as the sun was sinking beneath the trees.

"Too bad we couldn't get the cloaks.", I said, getting ready to go. We were in our room, curfew had past and it was about thirty minutes until midnight, when I knew Aarron would leave.

"Well... I actually did." Tiger said, holding the cloaks out. My jaw hit the floor. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

"How'd you get him to change the price?" I asked, taking one of the cloaks. It was silky and was colored in a way that reminded me of the Ranger's cloaks.

"I didn't" Tiger said simply, inspecting her own.

I froze in the middle of putting mine on, "You..stole..them?!"

"No, I liberated them." Tiger smirked. I merely shrugged, figuring that I would do something about it later. I finished putting my cloak on before sitting on my straw mattress so I could put on my boots. They were among the clothes we recieved and I had already discovered that they muffled the sound of my walking.

"You sound like a Skandian." I grumbled.

"Why thank you." she replied.

"Wish me luck." I said over my shoulder as I slipped out the window. I followed Aarron's path that I remembered from the night before. I paused on the outskirts, and, hearing nothing, I debated with myself about what to do. Then, I heard it. A rumble of a voice and then the soft nickering of some animal.

Following the sound, I found myself at the edge of a very small clearing. I pulled myself into a tree and studied the scene in front of me closely. There was a small fire in the center, and by its light, I could make out Aarrron. Standing next to him was a magnificent horse. He was taller than Tug, but shorter than a war horse. I couldn't see it's color very well, but I could hear Aarron talking to it, "...then the other one, who's nicknamed herself Tiger, whatever that is, I'm not sure about her. She's nice to the others, then she's sarcastic and mean to me." The horse nickered a reply. "Maybe you're right. It might be me."

Suddenly, the wind changed and the horse's ears perked up as he rumbled. I froze, hoping Aarron wouldn't look up. "What is it Night?" The horse said nothing in response, so Aarron swung himself into the saddle and quickly rode away. I stayed awhile to collect my thoughts before returning to the dorm and collapsing in bed.

**Thank you to all of you who have been reading and reviewing, it really does mean a lot.**


	9. Chapter 9 Night Out

**Hello Everyone I just recently got back to the states after a 6 week vacation in Europe to find my friend Lobo telling me to check out all the reviews we had and surely we had reviews. That was really awesome to see you guys loved the last chapter. Now this one is a little shorter than the last few but I am sure you will love tiger in this chapter as much as I do. Now we have a lot of big things coming up in the next few chapters and Tiger in particular will be VERY interesting to watch, but I will not reveal any more. (just a tip though we update faster with reviews!) **

**I am not John Flanagan so therefore I don't own any of Ranger's Apprentice.**

Ch. 9 Tiger Night Out

I watched as Sarah disappeared out the window and into the forest after Aarron. She knew what she was doing when it came to unseen movement I had to give her that I had known her for years and we often would play around outside as children (still do sometimes) in the forest behind the neighborhood we lived in as soon as we would get in the shadows and around cover she seemed to naturally move the way the world moved around her staying unseen for her was almost second nature; it has taken years to develop the ability to know where she is and see her around me I knew she would get done what she had to do.

Finishing my thoughts I knew I had stuff I had to do so I prepared myself for the night ahead. I retrieved the other cloak I had "liberated" (I hated doing that but the guy was being completely unfair on the prices and flat out lying to us the tag on the cloaks clearly said 5 bronze pieces) from under my pillow and slipped it on and put the hood up.

"Perfect fit."

I then slipped on my boots they were a little heavier than what I was used to. Seeing as I had been wearing converse for the past several months, but they weren't too bad I would just need to get used to them. As I was thinking about the boots I noticed the bottom of the shoe was rather thick ….. Thick enough to hide something in. I thought with a maniacal grin on my face I would definitely be visiting this idea later.

I then proceeded to jump out the window on to a tree branch, and climbed down I stayed to the shadows once I was at the bottom. I may not have been the best at unseen movement but Sarah has given me pointers over the years, so I was able to often go unseen when needed.

I had made sure to listen to the gossip today to see if I could learn were the archery range was. I was rewarded I learned it was on the outskirts of town. I also learned Lawrence the baker made the best bred in Redmont, the innkeeper's daughter had gotten pregnant with her first child, and the butcher hadn't gotten a reasonable sized buck for meat in nearly a month people were slightly worried.

I made my way over to the wall that ran around the castle and climbed over it. I started to make my way towards the town when I heard a slight rustling behind me I changed my step (something I learned in) marching band slowing my pace slightly and walking left, right instead of right, left. I heard nearly inaudible footfalls behind me but they were there I had great hearing and had worked hard to get it that way. A Ranger was following me I wasn't sure which one but I knew I needed to be careful I was clearly breaking rules, I was out past curfew and it was practically midnight. I passed through the town and entered the archery clearing.

As it came into view I saw something standing there in the middle of the clearing grazing in the moonlight. There before me was a huge buck; I knew what I had to do. The weapons shed was just over to the side I very carefully made my way over and tried to open the door. Damn it. It was locked. Oops Sarah would kill me if she knew I said that! Oh well, I won't tell her.

It was for times like these I kept two bobby pins in my hair I picked the lock I was really out of practice it had been a while. Sarah's older brother actually taught me how but if you asked him about it he would never admit it; he only taught me because he lost a bet. This is anther think Sarah didn't know.

"Finally," I got it open.

I quickly snuck into he shed and grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows. I slipped on the quiver and knocked the bow, and slipped of the shed. Wow I really felt like a ranger now I mused to myself.

I saw the buck it was still there I drew back aimed and then let her go.

"Yes," Perfect shot he was down. Now I had to figure out how to get him back to the butcher it was going to be a long night, and the only thing found in the morning will be something lost by the archery shed and something gained by the butcher with a note saying:

Use it well.

- A Friend

**Hoped you enjoyed Tiger's night out. As always please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, Everyone! What's up? Sorry for the wait... I've had...stuff. Er...anyway, on to the story!**

**We do not own John Flannagan's stuff, so enjoy!**

Ch. 10

Sarah

We hadn't been able to share our adventures that night, so when we woke up, we immediately launched into discussion. "So what was Aarron doing? Did he steal something? Kill someone? Did he-?" I cut off Tiger's flow of questions by simply saying, "He had a horse." When I offered nothing else, she started with her story.

"I went down to the archery range and shot some arrows." Is all she said. I could tell she was hiding something, but instead of pressing her, I led the way to the breakfast hall, which was filled with chatter. Maria waved us over as Lucas was saying, " The archery shed was broken into last night. Archer Brycen's spare bow and quiver were missing." Everyone but Tiger and I gasped, I just gave my counterpart a look that said, "Seriously?"

Tiger responded with a half-smug, half-innocent look that said, "Even if I did it, you have no proof."

"I heard that." Maria nodded, cutting off our silent conversation, "I also heard that a huge buck was found outside the butcher's."

"So Brycen shot it?" Rebecca asked.

"That's what you'd think, but Brycen insists he didn't ."

"I can't believe you! You stole, sorry, liberated a bow! You realize that you could-" Tiger just walked beside me while I ranted. She occasionally glanced around warily, but no one noticed us.

"I did it for good." she said, finally cutting me off. I sighed in frustration. Whatever.

"I wonder what our ranger friends are up to." I said a while later.

"I dunno, maybe we should-" she was cut off as she was shoved roughly aside by a green cloaked man, "What the-. Hey buddy! Watch where your going! Honestly, some people have no brains."

"I'll have you know that I have plenty to spare." the man, who I realized was Halt, said. Of course. It just had to be Halt.

"That's doubtful." Tiger shot back, glaring. I sighed deeply and dragged her away while sending the more than slightly annoyed ranger an apologetic look.

"Are you crazy?" I asked as we turned the corner, "That was Halt O'Carrik, who, might I remind you, can kill you in twelve different ways."

She muttered something about being able to kill Halt in twenty four. I just shook my head. When we got back at lunch, the hall was alive with chatter again. "What did you shoot this time?" before she could retort, I walked up to Lucas and asked what was going on. "It was just announced!" he yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, I hope I can get in." Maria fretted, ignoring the question.

"What?" Tiger repeated.

"You'll be fine." Lucas assured her.

"What the heck is going on?" Tiger and I finally yelled. Aarron turned around and fixed us with a serious look.

"The choosing ceremony is at the end of the month."

**Thanks for reading! **

**Reviews really build us up guys and we really appreciate it, so keep on reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11 King of Combat

**Hello Everybody sorry its been a while since Lobo and I have updated; the problem was band camp we both had it this past week and before that we had pre band camp. I pay the Clarinet and Lobo is in the color guard so if any of you are in band I am sure you will understand. With that onto the Chapter I hope you love reading it as much I loved writing it. I know its a little short but it is definitely my favorite.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rangers Apprentice. **

Ch.11 Tiger King of combat

The choosing ceremony! Of all the things it could have been it was the choosing ceremony. I had no clue what I wanted to do. Suddenly I felt the same fear that Will had when his choosing ceremony was to be taken place; and the only thing I could see myself doing was battle school or a Ranger, but battle school was about as likely as me sprouting wings within the moment and becoming a Ranger was even more unlikely.

"The choosing ceremony?" Sarah said in shock "I am not due to be 15 for another 2 months and Tiger another 2 weeks!"

I just stood there shocked and gaping at what he said I wasn't ready for something like this. "Tiger it might do you some good to stop catching flies it's just the choosing ceremony," Aarron teased.

"I am sick of you treating me like horse crap. You may be able to get away with this kind of treatment to others but with me you have another thing coming you arrogant little prick. I promise one more snide remark out of you and I will make you regret it." I lashed out at him.

"Oh really, you think you're so rough and tough, but sweetheart you can't even manage to talk the talk there is no way in any life time you could make me regret anything. I doubt you could even throw a decent punch," he countered with a sickening smirk on his face and joy in his eyes.

I lunged at him like a tiger and took him by the collar of his shirt and rammed against the wall with all the momentum I had. "I am no sweetheart."

"Prove it."

He pushed me off of him I was about arm's length away from him. Perfect. With the ease that is only gained by many hours of practice and training. I put all of my strength behind my fist as I sent it towards him.

"SMACK"

Perfect landing. I felt the skin of his face reacting to the power and speed of my punch. Like second nature. If there was anything that I was good it was hand to hand combat. Sarah might be queen of unseen movement but I was king of hand to hand. I snapped my fist back to ready position with my legs shoulder length apart and balancing on the balls of my feet I was ready. I was in my element. Senses on high alert I was confident he wouldn't try anything else. This stuff was child's play for me now.

"How's that for a decent punch," I walked to my room retrieved the bow, quiver and cloak from its hiding place under my bed walked past all the ward members and made my way to the archery range not a care in the world who saw me.

**As always please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and as always, we don't own any Ranger's Apprentice names, places, etc.**

Ch. 12 Sunset

Sarah

I stood there in total shock for a few seconds before catching the look on Aarron's face. He looked totally shocked as he clutched his black-eye. "Well you know what they say, Aarron." I laughed, "Don't tickle the sleeping dragon, or in this case, tiger." I then caught the look in everyone's eyes. Maria opened her mouth to say something, but I was already gone. I ran all the way to the archery field, where I froze at the sight in front of me.

Tiger was walking down the line of targets and shooting them one by one, and then she stood in the middle and rapidly switched targets at random. "Are you crazy!" I yelled, "You're going to be seen!" She paused to take a breath and I studied the targets. Her accuracy wasn't perfect, but it was far better than mine. I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"That arrogant little prick." she muttered, "That felt good to hit him."

I smiled crookedly, "Not good, brilliant!" I glanced again at the targets again and said, "You really are a bloody good shot!"

She smiled and laughed, "There's room for improvement."

"Always." I agreed, "Now come on." I started for the woods.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You had your fun, now it's time to play my game." I answered as she got her arrows and hid her bow and quiver in a tree.

I started walking silently through the woods, my senses on high alert. I didn't need my eyes alone. I could get tons of information through my ears alone. My brain took all the information in and filed it as important or not. I relaxed as the familiar sounds of the forest and Tiger's soft tread surrounded me. Tiger wasn't as good as me at silent and unseen movement, but she was close.

A soft swishing sound made me pause. I held up my hand to Tiger and crossed my fingers. We used to play spies when we were young and then we played capture the flag on a lot of occasions, so we had our own set of secret gestures that we both understood. Crossing my fingers gave the signal of stay behind me. I strained my ears and my eyes flicked in every direction. I relaxed a minute later when I didn't notice anything. I waved to Tiger. Safe.

We walked the forest some more before coming to a cliff that overlooked the rest of the forest. The sun was sinking below the treetops.

"We have to go back sometime, you do know that, right?" I said, sitting down.

"Yeah," she sighed as she joined me, "Sarah, what are we doing here?"

"If you mean the cliff then-"

"I'm not."

"Then I suppose... I guess it's so we can live a different life." I shrugged.

After that, we sat in comfortable silence as the sun sank even further below the trees.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people of earth! Lobo here. Sorry for the wait, Tigre and I started school so...yeah. Anyways, we don't own anything but our own characters and plot. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13 Explanations and Secrets Sarah

Tiger had left earlier the next morning, leaving me to pick up the pieces. Luckily, or unluckily, I can't decide, Halt showed up. I was sitting at the dining table when he appeared at my shoulder saying, "How about you and me go down to Will's for breakfast? We have some catching up to do." It was said as a suggestion, but I heard the threat underneath it. Come now, or I'll make you. I nodded and slowly followed him. My mood brightened considerably as I saw that Gilan was waiting with Blaze and Abelard outside. I greeted him enthusiastically and we started to talk before Halt told us to save it for the ride. Gilan got on Blaze and I followed as I heard him give permission. On the way, I found out that he was now stationed in Redmont to share with Will so that his spot could be given to some new rangers.

We finally got to the cabin and we were greeted by Will in the kitchen. "So," Will said, sitting and motioning for us to do the same, "choosing. What are you thinking of picking?"

"Well, I was hoping that I..." I paused, then decided against continuing that train of thought, "Never mind. I don't know." Was I mistaken, or was that a knowing glint in Will's eye. I blinked, and it was gone. Must've just been a trick of the light.

"Hey Gilan?" I asked, "You're staying here, right?" he nodded, so I kept going, "What if one of you, say, wanted an apprentice? There wouldn't be enough room. Just curious." I added quickly.

"A cabin is being built at the end of the lane. It should be done before the end of the month." Gilan answered.

"By the way, what was wrong with Sarah?" Will suddenly asked.

"Aarron was taunting her about the choosing and she snapped." I answered defensively.

"Do you have any idea of how much this can harm her chance?" Halt asked harshly.

"Of what?" I challenged, " Any good craftmaster looks at strengths, not faults."

"You are very quick to defend her." Gilan observed.

"Why not?" I asked, "She's my friend."

Gilan locked eyes with Will, who nodded slightly before shooting Gilan a look of his own. Gilan nodded firmly in response. I shot them both a look before glancing at Halt, who just smirked and gave a nod of his own. I looked straight into his eyes and wondered if what I saw was right. Was that approval? If so, approval of what?

**Thanks for reading! Now, I know you hear this a lot, but reviews are greatly appreciated. We're new authors and the support and criticism really helps. Once again, thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Ranger's Apprentice.**

Ch.13 The Run Tiger

"Young lady what do you think you were doing it is not your time or place or under your jurisdiction to punish another like this or to inflict a punch like this upon one of your peers," the Barron continued to scold me I finally interrupted him and gave him my spiel.

"Barron I understand I have done wrong today in harming Aarron and I understand completely that this not acceptable behavior under any circumstance. I just want to say I will accept with not a sound of opposition whatever you decide to inflict upon me as a punishment."

Sarah and I had arrived back at the castle about an hour ago I told her to sneak in the back way as not to be seen with me. From the moment I got back I was going through all this mumbo jumbo.

The Barron seemed taken aback by my understanding and willingness to make amends and receive a punishment. I know I had done wrong so I have to take what's coming to me I understand what I do has consequences and I am willing to pay the price when I know I have done wrong.

"Since you are willing to pay the price I will be a little more forgiving than I originally was going to be. Tomorrow I require you to send your entire day mucking out the castle stables and after that you will be required till the end of the month to run with the battle school students."

"Thank you for being so merciful I really do appreciate it."

"You are dismissed and will be watched."

"Thank you Sir." I said and took my leave by time I was at the ward it was almost 6 at night I was met by a commons room full of all my ward mates ready to pounce from asking questions. Though the first one to talk to me was Aarron he walked up towards me and leaned on the chair that was closest to me.

"What's your punishment?"

"I have to run with the future soldiers in the morning till the choosing ceremony and I have to muck out the castle stables."

"You do realize that those stables hold all the Barron's horses and the horses for the battle school right?" he asked awe shocked.

"Yes, I told him I would take whatever he decided without an argument and I keep my word. Even if I don't like it or if you have wronged me I will keep my word," I told him with finality and walked to my quarters. I shut the door collapsed on the bed and fell asleep I was going to be a long day tomorrow.

The care taker was nice enough to wake me up 15 minutes before I had to be at the battle school grounds for their morning run. Which turned out to not be just some run it was basically the equivalent of a 10k through the surrounding forest.

We were about half way through the run and it was getting really hard for me to keep going I mean I was in shape but this was crazy. The boy next to me then decided to start asking me questions.

"Why are you running with us?"

"I will be running for you for about a month now and it's because I have to pay the price for punching Aarron in the face."

"You punched Aarron in the face?!" he seemed astounded "You? But you're a girl!"

"Yeah and you're a boy I see no point in this conversation so what if I gave the jerk a nice black and blue spot over his eye."

"I like you," he said with a grin, "My name is Arthur."

"Sarah."

"Is this the first time you've run this?"

"Yeah and it's the morning run of hell!" I said exasperated, "How do you do this every day?" he laughed.

"Here start slowing down and let the other rows go in front of us then jump on my back."

"You sure?"

"Yes, the Barron's being completely unfair to you this is the longest run we do and this is our 3rd year of training. The first years only run half of this we are the cream of the crop of the third years."

We had hit the back of the pack and I jumped on his back. It felt so good not to run. I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive I feel fine plus you're tired anyway and I heard about the other half of your punishment too while I was about getting ready this morning; you're in for a long day."

"Thank you Arthur you have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"Don't mention it sweet heart I'll help you out until you can run it yourself."

"Thank you."

**Please Review.**


End file.
